Love or Best Friend?
by luxiekairi
Summary: Cinta dan persahabatan hanyalah beda tipis,namun terkadang kita salah mengartikan. Lantas apa yang harus kita pilih? Cinta atau Sahabat?


"LOVE OR BESTFRIEND?"

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto  
Pair: Ntar juga tau. #plak *dihajar reader* :3  
Warning: yaoi,abal,typo(s),OOC,dll  
Summary: Cinta dan persahabatan hanyalah beda tipis,namun terkadang kita salah mengartikan. Lantas apa yang harus kita pilih? Cinta atau Sahabat?

Disuatu pagi yang cerah,terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah tergesa-gesa untuk pergi kesekolah. Kelihatannya ia kesiangan,sehingga membuat ia begitu tergesa-gesa,bahkan sampai sampai disekolah,ia sedikit bernafas dengan lega,karena ternyata ia tidak ,kita panggil saja dia Sasuke,Uchiha ,come back to ia pun segera menuju kekelasnya,lalu beristirahat sejenak,karena ia kelelahan setelah berlari tiba-tiba. . 'bugh'… Ia ditabrak seseorang,sehingga ia hampir terjatuh,itu karena orang yang menabraknya langsung menangkapnya agar ia tak mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan,mereka pun cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan yang memeluk Sasuke tadi langsung meminta maaf pada Sasuke."Maaf," "hn,"jawab Sasuke singkat." Sasuke?"kata orang itu. "Hn?" Jawab Sasuke sesingkat mungkin.

"Kamu ternyata sekolah disini?"Tanya orang itu pada Sasuke."Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang super duper singkat. "Ya ampun Sasuke,kamu gak bisa bilang kata lain selain kata 'hn' apa?"Tanya orang itu. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah sangat kesal pada orang itu sejak tau siapa orang itupun akhirnya berbicara,"emangnya kenapa sih?Kenapa kamu yang sewot?Udahlah,aku mau pergi." Sasuke pun langsung pergi tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang tersebut." Sasuke,tunggu belum selesai bicara."Akan tetapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya dan ia pun terus pergi orang tadi,merasa sedih karena sifat Sasuke barusan."Hahhh.." Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas,lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

O ya,pada tau gak kenapa Sasuke bersifat seperti itu pada orang yang baru ia temui tadi?Kalo gitu kita flashback dulu ya…

….~~~~~Flashback ON~~~~~….

"Hei duduk merusak pemandanganku minggir." Kata seorang bocah lelaki pada seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang sebaya dengannya,yang duduk didepan bocah laki-laki benar,bocah laki-laki yang duduk itu adalah itu dia kelas 5 bersekolah disalah 1 SD negeri di Kirigakure. Sasuke saat itu terlihat tidak ia sangat memiliki kulit putih porselen,dengan iris onyx yang ia agak gemuk saat bocah laki-laki yang mengusirnya tadi adalah Neji,Hyuga sekelas Sasuke yang suka sekali menjahili,dan meledek selalu saja membuat Sasuke sakit hati gara-gara sebenarnya,maksud Neji yang sebenarnya bukanlah hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari benar,ia menyukai Sasuke.

OK,back to story. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung menjawab,"emangnya kenapa sih Neji?Suke kan memang biasanya duduk disini mau Neji aja sana yang pindah!" "Enak tu kamu yang aku duluan yang duduk disini,jadi kamu yang harus pindah!" Jawab Neji yang sukses membuat emosi Sasuke Sasuke pun berkata,"kamu itu kenapa sih Neji?Kamu tu selalu aja nyakitin Suke salah apa sama Neji?!" Sasuke pun meneteskan air yang melihat itu jadi Sasuke menangis akibat ego Neji yang semakin ingin mengganggu Sasuke membuat Neji berkata,"karena kamu kamu itu selalu aja buat hari-hariku buruk karena harus melihatmu disekolah,JEELAASSS?!"Dengan sedikit penekanan dikata terakhir Neji mengakhiri ucapannya.

Dan kata-kata Neji tadi telah sukses membuat Sasuke membuat Sasuke semakin membenci Sasuke pun berkata sambil sesekali menangis,"hiks..hiks..Neji benci gak mau ketemu ..hiks.." Namun Neji hanya menjawab,"emangnya kamu aja yang berfikir seperti pun gak mau ketemu kalo ketemu kamu aku pasti selalu sial."Tapi maksud Neji yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari ungkapannya tersebut. Setelah mendengar itu Sasuke langsung berkata,"baik,Suke akan Suke akan pergi sejauh Suke gak mau ketemu sama Neji yang selalu menyakiti Suke."

" Dan Suke akan selalu membenci Neji!"Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempat itu menuju ,tadi mereka memang sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke tidak masuk itu membuat Neji menjadi sedih dan juga setelah ia mengatakan hal yang membuat Sasuke menangis,dan Neji merasa menyesal telah mengatakan 1 minggu Sasuke gak masuk itu semakin membuat Neji khawatir,takut,serta Ia berjanji,saat Sasuke masuk nanti ia akan meminta maaf pada ternyata itu tak sesuai mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sasuke telah pindah ke Konoha.

Saat mengetahui hal tersebut Neji menjadi sangat sedih dan ia bertekad akan mencari dimana Sasuke ia akan mencari dimana Sasuke sekolah dan setelah itu ia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan akan mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada ia tak mau bertindak bodoh untuk yang ke 2 kedengarannya gak masuk akal,tapi yah…,namanya juga pasti akan dilakukan untuk bisa meraihnya..

….~~~~~Flashback OF~~~~~….

Karena itulah kenapa Sasuke bersifat dingin pada orang yang menabraknya tadi.O ya,sejak saat itu Neji jadi sering pindah-pindah orang tua Neji merasa bingung dengan sikap Neji yang selalu ingin pindah sekolah dengan berbagai alasan,seperti merasa bosan,tidak cocok,dan yang keluarga Neji termasuk keluarga yang bisa dibilang masalah dana tak menjadi masalah bagi orang tua akhirnya Neji menemukan Sasuke disalah 1 SMA Negeri di itu adalah yang kesekian kalinya Neji pindah ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia ia telah menemukan Sasuke.

Bel tanda masuk pun siswa pun masuk kekelasnya terdengar dengan jelas betapa bisingnya kelas karena mereka anak yang karena jam pertama hari ini adalah bukan karena itu mereka karena sang guru yang tidak kunjung masuk dan mereka jadi kekurangan jam untuk ,memang mereka paling suka jam mereka paling tidak suka kalau waktu pelajaran olahraga mereka karena apa,tapi memang mereka hampir rata-rata sangat suka olah jadinya begitu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sang guru yang dari tadi telah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang tetapi dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda yang sang guru pun masuk sambil mengisyaratkat para siswa untuk duduk dengan memang kalau yang namanya kelas unggulan,tak perlu banyak kata-kata para siswanya langsung mengerti dengan apa yang diinstrupsikan oleh sang sang guru pun mulai berbicara,"anak-anak,mohon maaf jam olahraga kita akan dihabiskan didalam kelas saja," "yaahh..," sontak para siswa mengeluh kompak." kita kedatangan teman ,silahkan perkenalkan diri kamu kepada teman-temanmu!"Perintah pak guru ramah kepada Neji.

Neji pun hanya mengangguk sembari matanya menjelajahi seluruh isi ,benar ngapain lagi kalo gak untuk nyari Neji dapat informasi kalau Sasuke berada dikela memang karena dari awalnya Sasuke memang karena dikelas tersebut masih ada 3 bangku yang Neji meminta untuk masuk kelas tentunya dengan menjalani tes terlebih kalau Rezeki tu gak akan benar,Neji berhasil lulus dari tes,ya itu pun karena Neji emang udah pinter dari ia pun masuk kekelas Neji terhenti pada kursi deretan belakang didekat jendela,pada sesosok seorang pemuda yang ia dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sedang melamun sembari menatap keluar apa yang ia pikirkan,mungkin tentang kejadian tadi."Ehm, saya Hyuga bisa panggil saya kenal."Kata Neji ramah."Terimakasih anak-anak,apakah ada pertanyaan?"Tanya pak guru pada murid-muridnya.

Tampak seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya yang duduk di bagian paling belakang sejajar dengan meja guru mengangkat tangan."Neji,udah punya pacar belum?"tanya nya pada ,begitulah,walaupun dikelas unggulan,tapi tetep aja ada yang centil dan mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit nakal tersenyum manis yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan kemudian ia menjawab,"belum,tapi aku sudah mencintai adalah seorang pemuda yang cantik(?) dan baik aku telah melukai ia sangat membenciku aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya."Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum dan sesekali matanya melirik kearah sedari tadi hanya melamun dan tak menghiraukan ributnya suasana kelas saat Neji -teman sekelas Neji tak ada yg tau kemana mata Neji ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yg merasa kecewa setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Neji.

"Baiklah sudah cukup silahkan kamu duduk di bangku kosong yang ada disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu. Sasuke, Sasuke,SASUKE!" Panggil pak guru yang sontak membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya."Ya pak ada apa?"Tanya Sasuke."Hah.., cepat kamu duduk disana!"Perintah pak guru pada Neji."Baik pak."Jawab Neji sembari tersenyum ia bisa duduk disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya ke arah luar jendela.

"Hai,apa kabar?"Sapa Neji jawaban yang didapat Neji hanyalah kata "Hn".Neji hanya bisa menghela pelajaranpun berlanjut.

Jam istirahatpun siswa yang sudah merasa lapar pun segera pergi kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dengan makanan yang ada ada beberapa siswa yang tidak keluar karena sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka Neji dan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan fikiran mereka Sasuke tadi diajak oleh temannya yang bernama Suigetsu untuk ke Sasuke menolak dengan alasan kalau ia sedang tidak mood,dan Suigetsu pun memaklumi hal yang mengetahui hal itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan hanya duduk diam ditempat akhirnya iapun membuka pembicaraan," Sasuke," "Hn," "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" "Hn," "Ayolah Sasuke,jangan begitu." "Hn?"

"Hahh,baiklah. Sasuke,aku ingin berbicara sesuatu hal ?"tanya Neji yg sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sifat Sasuke. "Hn,"jawab Sasuke irit kata-kata."Apakah kamu masih membenciku?"Tanya Neji To do point."Menurutmu?"Jawab Sasuke akhirnya ,mengeluarkan kata lain selain kata 'hn'.ya walaupun hanya 1kata."Haahh..,sepertinya memang sudah sekian ternyata kamu masih sebegitu bencinya kamu padaku?Sampai-sampai kamu langsung pindah setelah kejadian itu dan tak pernah kembali lagi?Kamu tau,aku merasa hampa sejak kamu tak masuk sekolah dan akhirnya kamu pindah,aku benar-benar hampa dan kesepian."Kata Neji to do point lagi tanpa itu memang karena Neji tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sangat baik ini.

"hn,aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke."Benarkah?ap…"tanya Neji tak sebelum selesai ia bicara, Sasuke langsung berkata,"karena tidak ada orang yang bisa kamu ejek dan kamu jadikan olok-olokan,yang bisa menjadi hiburanmukan?Makanya kamu merasa hampa."Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Neji kemudian Neji menarik tangan Sasuke untuk segera membawa Sasuke kesuatu tempat yang dimana ia hanya bisa berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Sasuke meronta-ronta untuk Neji tak memperdulikan protesan dari si empunya tangan yang ia Neji tak memperdulikan pandangan siswa-siswa lain yang memandang mereka dengan heran.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu tampat yang diketahui adalah atap sekolah yang jarang ada siswa yang datang sangat tepat untuk Neji meluapkan segala hal yang telah lama ia sampai ia melepaskan tangan Sasuke."Kamu tu apa-apaan sih?Apakah kamu masih belum puas udah nyiksa aku dulu?Apakah masih belum puas kamu menyakiti hatiku ha?Apa masih belum?"tanya Sasuke tanpa babibu lagi setelah neji melepaskan lalu menunduk dan kemudian ia berkata,"Maaf." Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung seorang Hyuga Neji yang dulu begitu sombong dan suka mengejeknya kini tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke masih terkejut akan hal ,"A..apa maksudmu?Apakah kau mau menipuku?Maaf,sepertinya kau takkan bisa."Kata ,"Kau salah benar-benar meminta maaf sungguh waktu itu maksudku bukan seperti hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian darimu."Aku Neji pada Sasuke."Oh benarkah?Tapi sepertinya itu hanya alasanmu saja tuan HYUGA."Ucap Sasuke pada Neji dengan nada mengejek dan dengan sedikit penekanan dikata terakhir." mohon tidak mohon Sasuke,maafkan aku."Mohon Neji Pada Sasuke."Bagaimana aku mau percaya,jika sifatmu waktu itu sudah cukup untuk bukti kalau kamu berbohong padaku saat ini."Jawab Sasuke yang sedikit terisak karena mengingat kejadian dulu.

"Sasuke,aku mohon mengertilah,waktu itu aku hanya mencari perhatianmu aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Ucap Neji yang membuat Sasuke bengong."Apa kamu gila?Mana mungkin anak SD bisa mengerti tentang yang namanya cinta?Jangan bercanda!" "Aku tidak bercanda juga tidak tau kenapa aku memiliki rasa yang pasti aku selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian tak peduli bagaimana yang pasti aku harus bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu."Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?Tapi sepertinya cara yang kamu pilih waktu itu adalah cara yang salah itu mengakibatkan aku menjadi menyukaimu."Jawab Sasuke."Ya,aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." "Tapi Neji,rasanya sangat sulit untuk memaafkanmu,mengingat tentang yang telah kamu lakukan padaku dulu."Jelas Sasuke gantian. "Kau tau Sasuke?..." Ucap Neji sambil menggantung pertanyaannya. "Tau apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Neji diam sejenak lalu,"Kau tau,butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu disekolah ini." Jelas Neji yang semakin membuat Sasuke bingung."Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengerti,dan itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Neji. "Maksudku,semenjak kamu pindah,aku jadi sering pindah-pindah sekolah hanya untuk itu hanya untuk meminta maaf kau pasti tau kan betapa lelahnya melakukan hal itu?" "Ya aku apa benar kau melakukannya?"Tanya Sasuke tak percaya."Ya tentu kau perlu bukti?Aku punya banyak bukti yang menyatakan kebenaran dari hal itu." Jawab Neji tanpa mereka sadari percakapan mereka menjadi lebih santai dan hangat.

Ternyata,sejak awal mereka sampai di atap sekolah,ada 2 orang yg memperhatikan mereka,yaitu seorang cowo yang ganteng dan cute serta pintar dan sorang cowo yang punya tato segitiga ,cowo yang tadi bertanya pada Neji saat Neji baru adalah Kiba,Inuzuka cowo yang ganteng itu adalah Naruto,siketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas Sasuke dan berada di posisi yg Kiba maupun Naruto tidak tau kalau ternyata mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

OK,back to Sasuke dan Neji."Tidak,aku tidak perlu bukti."jawab Sasuke."Jadi,kau mau memaafkanku?" Tanya Neji."Hn,aku rasa aku tidak mau mendapat dosa hanya gara-gara orang menyebalkan sepertimu."Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji."Hey Sasuke,tunggu aku,"ucap Neji sembari mengejar merekapun kembali kekelas.

Sementara itu,Kiba dan Naruto sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing untuk mendapatkat sang pujaan merekapun kembali mereka tidak kenapa mereka tidak bertemu saat kembali jarak posisi mereka tadi tidak terlalu ,itu hanya tuhan dan saya yang tahu.

Beberapa haripun tua Neji merasa lega karena anaknya tak meminta untuk pindah sekolah biasanya Neji akan selalu minta pindah dari sekolah barunya itu paling lama 1 minggu setelah ia orangtuanya merasa kesal,tapi demi kebahagiaan anak semata wayang mereka,mereka akan menuruti kemauan itu hanya sebatas kemampuan mereka Neji mengerti akan hal itu.

3 Bulan pun Sasuke dan Neji pun semakin Sasuke tak memiliki suatu perasaan yang special pada ada hanya rasa sayang sebagai hal itu berbeda dengan Neji semakin mencintai jangan lupakan si Kiba dan si selalu berusaha untuk mendekati sang pujaan cara mereka cara yang mereka lakukan bukan cara yang cara yang mengajak belajar bersama,mengajak mengerjakan tugas bareng,dan itu selalu dituruti oleh Neji maupun ,bagi mereka selama masih bisa menguntungkan untuk prestasi mereka,mereka akan melakukannya.

1 tahun,2 tahun,dan 3tahunpun berlalu. Sasuke,Kiba,Neji, dan Naruto menjadi sahabat selalu pengumuman kelulusanpun Sasuke and the best friends menjadi juara umum 4 besar atau bisa dibilang pemegang nilai tertinggi UN di sekolah Naruto peringkat 1, Sasuke peringkat 2,Neji peringkat 3,dan terakhir Kiba peringkat 4.O ya,saya lupa bilang,kalau dulu sebelum Kiba gabung dengan Sasuke,Naruto,dan Neji,Kiba adalah siswa yang centil(?),nakal dan pemalas dalam hal walaupun begitu,Kiba tetap anak yang setelah ia bergabung dengan mereka,sifat Kiba yang buruk berubah jadi sekarang ia mendapatkan pringkat 4 nilai tertinggi UN disekolahya.

Setelah acara pengumuman tersebut. Sasuke and the best Friends pergi kesuatu tempat yang sangat tempat yang memiliki danau yang sangat indah,dan tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah pendopo yang bisa digunakan untuk beristirahat/sekedar disitulah Sasuke and the best friends duduk-duduk sambil melihat keindahan danau yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Lalu Naruto pun membuka pembicaraan."Tak terasa ya,sudah 3 tahun kita bersahabat?" "Iya.." jawab ketiga temannya serempak."Kalau begitu,bisakan tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara kita?" Tanya Naruto kepada ketiga temannya yang dijawab dengan tanda tidak mengerti dari ketiga temannya."Hah,maksudku bukankah kita ini sahabat?Jadi tak perlu lagi ada rahasia diantara kita kan?"Jelas Naruto pada hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh ketiga temannya tanda bahwa mereka setuju.

"Lalu,apa yang ingin diketahui?"Tanya Neji pada Naruto."Tapi kalian harus jawab dengan jujur apa yang aku tanyakan nantinya,dan akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto."Baiklah.." Jawab ketiga temannya.

"Siapa orang yang kalian cintai saat ini?Dimulai dari Sasuke,Neji,lalu yang terakhir Kiba."Tanya Naruto pada ketiga teman-temannya terkejut mendengar hal Sasuke,karena ia kelihatan santai saja."Baiklah Sasuke,apa jawabanmu?"Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke."Hn,kedua orang tuaku tentunya. ^_^" Jawab Sasuke polos yang membuat ketiga temannya sweetdrop seketika melihat kepolosan dan ke OOC an sasuke.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sasuke …"Kata Naruto yang gemas pada Sasuke karena jawaban Sasuke tadi,"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung."Maksudku adalah seorang pria atau wanita yang kau cintai saat ini melebihi apapun." Jelas Naruto pada Sasuke yang direspon dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke."Hn,sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya setelah berfikir agak lumayan lama."Apa benar?Kau tidak bohong Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba,Naruto,dan Neji hampir hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh yang temannya merasa bingung pada Sasuke yang ternyata begitu polos tentang masalah kalau diingat-ingat 3 tahun yang lalu saat Neji dan Sasuke berada diatap sekolah yang mereka membahas tentang perasaan Neji pada apakah itu tidak membuat hati Sasuke tergerak untuk mencintai seseorang?

"Baiklah Neji,giliranmu!" Perintah Naruto pada Neji."Orang yang kucintai saat ini adalah orang yang kucintai sejak padanya tak akan pernah adalah…" Ucap Neji sembari menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Sasuke jadi Naruto dan Kiba mereka pasti sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh benar,dia adalah… "Sasuke."Aku Neji yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Sasuke masih sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar pengakuan dari setelah itu ia kembali bersikap seperti saat Sasuke ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya mengapa Neji masih tetap mencintainya dari dulu hingga sekarang,Neji keburu memotongnya karena seakan-akan ia tau apa yg akan Sasuke tanyakan padanya."Karena kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat aku tertarik."Jelas Neji yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sasuke,ya walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke tidak karena ia tak menunggu lebih lama untuk mendengar pengakuan dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Sekarang giliran kamu Kiba.O ya,jangan lupa dengan alasannya mengapa kamu mencintainya ya?"Ucap Sasuke pada Kiba,yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh ,"Aku mencintai dia adalah orang yang baik,sabar,dan ia juga selalu berbicara jujur dan tak pernah boros menggunakan uang,atau bisa dibilang ia tidak suka foya-foya walaupun ia termasuk keluarga yang tergolong kaya."Jelas Kiba yang membuat ketiga temannya tercengang.

Namun setelah itu mereka kembali bersifat biasa,namun Neji masih sedikit berfikir kenapa malah Kiba yang menyukainya,dan kenapa bukan Sasuke?Ia pun masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Lalu kalau kamu Naruto,siapa orang yang kamu cintai?Apakah kamu mencintai Kiba?"Tanya Sasuke begitu bersemangat pada kenapa ia begitu bersemangat untuk segera mengetahui siapa yang Naruto pertanyaan Sasuke tadi membuat Naruto menyemburkan saat ditanya Sasuke tadi Naruto sedang meminum minuman kaleng yang sempat mereka beli sebelum mereka ketempat itu.

Sasuke hanya bingung melihat reaksi Naruto sebelum ia bertanya hal yang lain,Naruto segera menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke."Tidak,aku tidak mencinta hanya mencintai Sasuke."Jawab Naruto jujur yang membuat ketiga temannya Neji,karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya juga mencintai orang yang paling ia cintai selama menjadi bingung dengan semua kenyataan ia pun bertanya pada Naruto,"Mengapa kamu mencintai Sasuke?" "Entahlah,aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku mencintai tak memiliki alasan hanya merasa kalau aku sangat mencintainya."Jelas Naruto yang membuat perasaan Neji menjadi semakin tak Sasuke,tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto tadi.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke sangat senang saat Naruto mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Sasuke dengan begitu sebenarnya Sasuke mencintai Naruto?Sedangkan disisi lain,Neji sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya bingung,karena ia menghadapi pilihan yang begitu disini ia harus memilih antara cinta dan tak ingin kehilangan cintanya dan disini Neji tak bisa egois untuk memilih ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke menyukainya juga?Dan kalau tidak,ia tidak mungkin memaksakan perasaannya pada Sasuke,karena bisa-bisa Sasuke akan membencinya kalau sampai itu terjadi,maka Neji akan kehilangan cinta sekaligus itulah Neji berfikir sangat keras agar ia tak mengambil keputusan yang bisa membuat ia kehilangan segalanya.

Sementara itu," kita sudah tau perasaan kita begitu bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang hal ini?Dan apa tindakan kalian selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto sembari mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku sebentar tadi.

Semuanya menjadi bingung dan bimbang setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto Naruto sendiri pun jadi bingung sendiri karena ucapannya semua kecuali Sasuke yang memang tak mengerti dengan hal itu hanya bisa diam saja tanpa yang lainnya sedang sibuk berfikir tentang tindakan yang akan mereka lebih memilih sahabat atau cinta?Entah mengapa secara kompak mereka lebih memilih sahabat dari pada cinta belum tentu sahabat itu adalah yang sejati dari cinta itu bukan harus memiliki bukan?

Lalu mereka semua lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolah dulu dan bersahabat untuk itu mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing dengan perasaan bahagia.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya,ternyata mereka bisa berkuliah di 1 tempat yang mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama agar mereka bisa selalu jurusan sastra menjalani hari-harinya dengan perasaan yang walaupun kadang terjadi konflik juga diantara mereka,padahal hanya karena masalah itu tak setelah itu mereka kembali baikan lagi.

Sampai suatu hari,Naruto mencium Sasuke dan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke Sasuke telah sadar kalu dia juga mencintai Neji yang telah mengetahui itu hanya bisa pasrah dan ikhlas dengan kenyataan lebih memilih melihat sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya bahagia dengan orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia,walaupun perasaan Neji yang menjadi Sasuke bahagia bersama Naruto,maka ia akan iapun berusaha untuk mencari pengganti bukan Kiba,karena Neji tak memiliki rasa pada juga Kiba,perasaannya telah berubah dari cinta menjadi hanya sayang sebagai sahabat.

Akhirnya Neji menemukan cinta sejatinya saat ia kembali ke Sunagakure untuk berkunjung keacara tunangan teman SD nya dulu. Sasuke pun datang juga keacara Sasuke tentu saja pergi bersama Naruto dan bareng sama ternyata jatuh cinta pada sahabat SD nya ternyata juga sudah mencintai Neji sejak SD saling melepas meminta no Hp temannya yang bernama Gaara,Sabaku adalah seorang pemuda yang cantik(?) dan juga baik itulah Neji jadi akhirnya merekapun jadian.

Sedangkan Kiba,ia pacaran ehm ralat,maksudnya telah bertunangan dengan Shikamaru,Nara dari teman ,dulu mereka memang sempat bertemu beberapa kali saat masih Shikamaru sudah memiliki perasaan pada Kiba sejak pertama bertemu Kiba pun karena waktu itu Kiba masih polos,jadi dia tak tau perasaan apa memang usia Shikamaru lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kiba.

Kiba menyadari perasaannya dulu pada Shikamaru saat mereka bertemu di acara ulang tahun Kiba yang ke 21 itu juga Shika malamar Kiba menerimanya dengan senang semuanya telah bahagia dengan cintanya mereka akan tetap bersahabat sampai maut yang memisahkan itu lah janji mereka dulu saat di danau waktu cinta Sasuke dan Naruto akan abadi mereka adalah SAHABAT dan CINTA SEJATI yang TULUS.

~~~~~^THE END^~~~~~


End file.
